Portable electronic devices, such as laptops, wireless handheld devices such as cell phones, digital music players, palm computing devices, or any other suitable devices are increasingly becoming widespread. Keypads used for text entry in portable electronic devices can be difficult to use given the small size of the keys relative to a user's finger. Improved usability of such devices can increase sales for sellers as consumer demand can be driven by differing device usability characteristics and device features.
Providing differing device usability such as by changing the tactile configuration and/or visual appearance of a surface of a portable electronic device by altering the emission reflection of light to change the overall color or graphics that appear and disappear are known. Surfaces of electronic devices, including portable electronic devices may include, for example, exterior surfaces of the device, activation keys such as keys in a keypad or navigation keys, tactile navigation interfaces, or any other suitable surface.
Also, as one example to enhance the tactile configuration and/or visual appearance of a device, it has been proposed to employ haptics such as in the form of electro-active polymers that change 3D shape, also referred to as texture, based on the application of a voltage to portions of the electro-active polymer. Differing textures and shapes can thereby be produced to give the device a different visual appearance and/or tactile configuration. For example, if a portable device includes such electro-active polymers as a type of outer skin, turning power on to the device can cause the electro-active polymer to be activated so that a 3D texture is present and can be felt by a user of the device. It has also been proposed to use piezoelectric actuators as a type of haptic sensor on handheld devices. In one example, a control slider is configured as a bending piezo-actuator. Also it has been proposed to provide handheld devices with menus, such as piezo-actuated haptic icons, that have different tactile feedback for a user so that the user can, for example, turn a phone to a “silent” mode from an active mode by feeling the proper control key and receiving feedback of actuation of the key once it is activated. It is desirable to provide differing methods and apparatus for actuating skin texture surfaces of a device and differing user experiences.